


🌹First Prawn🏆

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: I am Rosie Please don't cruelly criticize my ships or lack thereof. I have a certain list of ships that I almost always keep to, and please don't be rude if they are not the same as yours or if you don't agree with them. I don't want to cause any trouble, and I think that we are all entitled to what we each like.Addison is kind-hearted, nice cheerleader who falls in love with a zombie known as Zed while meeting in the zombie safe room. She doesn't like getting bossed around by her cousin, Bucky. He eventually kicks her off the squad when she cheers for Zed in a public way and refuses to listen to him when he repeatedly tells her to stop
Kudos: 2





	🌹First Prawn🏆

Addison is kind-hearted, nice cheerleader who falls in love with a zombie known as Zed while meeting in the zombie safe room. She doesn't like getting bossed around by her cousin, Bucky. He eventually kicks her off the squad when she cheers for Zed in a public way and refuses to listen to him when he repeatedly tells her to stop.

Rosie and Addison are at the Prawn with their friends having fun enjoying themselves talking, laughing, and dancing, Rosie showed them how she danced and showed them moves they could all learn. They Dance and sing to "One For All."

After the song everyone including Rosie eat, drink and have some more fun.


End file.
